A relational database management system (RDBMS) is one of many ways in which large amounts of data can be managed and stored. Queries, such as structured query language (SQL) queries, may be used to access data in an RDBMS. To process such a query, the RDBMS may parse the query and generate one or more query execution plans for accessing the requested data. The RDBMS may select one of the generated query plans and then execute the query execution plan in order to generate results for the query.